<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blue morning by HUENINGPHILIA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033723">blue morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUENINGPHILIA/pseuds/HUENINGPHILIA'>HUENINGPHILIA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Huening Kai, Boyfriends, Consensual Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Noona Kink, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUENINGPHILIA/pseuds/HUENINGPHILIA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ kai smiled too, adjusting his hips onto his boyfriend. he resumed the massage, sometimes hugging him briefly and kissing his neck sweetly. <br/>they are so deeply in love.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blue morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7:50 AM, huening woke up to the normal comfort of cuddling up to his boyfriend, one leg inbetween his. kai’s obviously shorter, so both of his small thin legs fit in between his boyfriends. a few minutes passed of huening drowsily rubbing his small hands up and down yeonjun’s back. </p>
<p>“huening?” jun drowsily said, waking up from his deep sleep. <br/>“yes?” kai quickly replied, stopping the movement in fear that he’d woke him up.<br/>“dont stop, baby” yeonjun said with a smile, straddling kais hips up to his abdomen. <br/>kai smiled too, adjusting his hips onto his boyfriend. he resumed the massage, sometimes hugging him briefly and kissing his neck sweetly. <br/>they are so deeply in love. </p>
<p>jun had acted like he had fallen back to sleep, although he was just sitting there admiring the smaller boy knead into his back with his legs wrapped around him. </p>
<p>he slid his hands from resting on his back onto huening’s ass, also kneading into the soft skin. a few minutes later, juns want increased, and he was getting bored. <br/>he’s been hard, the normal morning wood, so kai thought nothing of it and thought jun was gonna let it pass of as he normally did. <br/>instead, he started to kiss at kai’s neck and adjusted himself to be on top of kai, with kai’s legs still around him. <br/>kai whined off a bit, still tired, leaning his head off to the side exposing his neck for jun. <br/>“good boy” jun said smiling, still kissing and sucking at his neck as he kneaded into his hips. <br/>he moaned a little when jun started to slowly hump into his skin.<br/>“can I take these off, baby boy?” jun asked kai, getting harder by the second but being patient for him. <br/>“yes, noona.” he said back, a response to the pet name yeonjun absolutely adored. <br/>yeonjun slid off kai’s baby blue shorts knowing he didn’t wear underwear because of what jun had already done the previous night to his matching panties, <br/>and kissed the drowsy youngers lips before getting down to kai’s pretty round ass and eating him out, hearing his soft moans and small hands attempt to grab at the sheets, too weak and tired to even do anything. <br/>“please noona, more, I love...” kai mumbled out just loud enough for jun to hear and pick up a steady pace, adding a finger to kai’s hard pink nipple. <br/>“can we do more?” jun asked, cock aching at the sight of his pretty baby borderline begging for him. <br/>“yes, please, more...” kai barely managed to get out properly. he said “more” in mandarin, a simple word jun could understand, accidentally because of how tired and needy he was. <br/>wanted to be fucked hard by noona’s pretty cock, every day. <br/>\ \/ / <br/>as jun adjusted himself on top of the whining boy, his cock almost easily slid in if it wasn’t for kai’s occasional tightening in reaction. <br/>“I’m gonna start now, okay?~” he said in a comforting tone, dragging his knuckles along the porcelain face.<br/>“yes please” kai managed to get out, moaning at the strong thrust he received after saying yes. <br/>kai took his own shirt off, starting to feel hot in his heaving breath and constantly bouncing frictioned brown locks.<br/>“you’re still so tight, I love this -fuck-, kai I love you” yeonjun rambled out as he fucked deeper and deeper into him. <br/>“I love you too noona” kai said lifting himself onto his elbows so his hair could hang down and stop excessively sweating. was still getting fucked hard, almost getting used to it, until he felt a hand spitting and jerking him off at what felt like 70 miles per fucking hour. <br/>“jun -agh- please!!” he sobbed out, gently pulling at the hands about to milk him dry, overstimulating him by a lot. <br/>still so tired, couldn’t take it. <br/>jun just smiled in return, moaning when kai tightened again in response to the sudden handjob. <br/>“I love you kai~” yeonjun softy said, admiring the scene before him. <br/>his naked boyfriend begging for various things depending at the moment, precum spilling out of his pretty pink cock, flushing pink as he moaned out, so tiredly tightening around his cock. <br/>“I love you too noona!” kai gasped out, cumming all over himself and hitting yeonjuns chin. jun laughed, put his cock down and began making out with kai, holding his head up to him and fucking into his heat. he came too, inside, not soon after they started making out.<br/>after yeonjun finished, he kissed kai on his forehead before carrying him into the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first fic to be posted !! <br/>I hope this is as sweet as it was to me to others &lt;3<br/>follow me on twt !<br/>HUENINGPHILIA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>